信頼 : Trust
by notreallyknown
Summary: He lied to her... Will she forgive Kaito Shion for what he did? An KaitoXOC story. Slightly KaitoXMeiko. Read & Review, please? X3


So... This is what those people feel when they die...

It feels like... Hollow... And somehow... **Bitter.**

My death was merely accidental.

I exploded when I drank something.

Nah. I was kidding...

I died because... Oh, who am I kidding. Even I said the reason, I'm dead anyways.

_"I promise, I'll never leave you, Seki-chan."_

He was _**good liar**_, I admit.

I was an orphan from a town who-knows-where. I luckily escaped at that rotten orphanage when I was fifteen, 'cause they treat us like slaves. We would work at different perspectives. Some would be housemaids, others prefer to polish off people's shoes. I escaped, then travelled to different towns and villages. That's... When I met **him**.

His blue hair was complimenting his azure eyes. He reaches his hand out to me, offering help. At that time, I was sickly.

"Miss, are you okay?"

I was weirded out by his actions. At first, I wanted to yell at him 'Do I look like okay?'. But he was already offering his hand. Would I take it? Of course, I did.

He took me to his house, then took care of me.

"What's your name?" He asked, when I regained my energy. I refused to tell him, because I was scared. Scared of trusting. But his eyes were completely innocent.

"... Miseki."

"Ah... What a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." He smiles. "I'm Kaito Shion, by the way."

He decided to let my stay at his house. He became my 'older brother'. But, as the seasons change, we became close. And I actually fell for him...

He would take me to different festivals, eat his favorite iced treat, then watch the stars together... But that changed when...

"Seki-chan. I would like you to meet Meiko. Meiko, this is Miseki." He smiles warmly. The brunette named Meiko offers her hand in a handshake. But when I shook her hand, she was squeezed my hand, hard. I looked at her, but her sweet smile turned into a sly smirk. I withdrew my hand quickly then left them.

Meiko stayed at the house for only a week, but it almost felt like a year. I didn't like her, and her feeling was mutual too. I wanted to tell Kaito about her behavior, but it would only seem like I'm selfish. So I just kept it to myself.

"Miseki, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He called me once, as I was staying at my room, watching the people outside.

"Yes, Kaito-kun?" I asked him, with a smile on my face.

"I... This..." He sighs, then continues. "I am going to marry Meiko."

I felt my heart turned into millions of pieces.

"Oh... I see." I looked down on my shoes, not letting him see my teary eyes. "C-Congrats."

"Miseki..." He looks down on me.

"O-Oh! D-Don't worry about me. I'm just crying... Tears of joy..." I sniffled as his gaze pierced my insides. "I-I'll get over it... I'm sure..."

I told him that I'll get over it... But it never happened...

Meiko moved in at the house and got more intimate with Kaito. She would hug him infront of me, or even kiss him on the lips infront of me...

"Hey, Miseki." Meiko once called me.

"Ah, M-Meiko." I turned to see her.

"Can you do me a little favor?" Her sly smirk was visible again. I just waited for the 'favor' and prayed it would be minimal...

"Stay away from my Kaito." Her voice was tainted with threat. "Or else... You'll suffer from something... Unbearable."

I tried to resist... But I ended up in agreeing to her... It just made me weaker.

I avoided Kaito for the rest of the week. I even avoided his room, for heaven's sake! But Kaito would talk to me, even though I avoided him. When he asked me a question, I would response shortly. If he only knew...

I was about to stay in my room with some books, when I accidentally passed on Kaito's room.

"Kaito? Can you do me a small favor?" Meiko's voice was heard.

"Hm?"

"I want that Miseki girl out here... So we could live our lives together.."

"Of -"

I didn't let him finish. I dropped the books harshly, then ran away from home, with tears staining my eyes again.

**He was such a liar.**

"Miseki!" I heard him call my name. But never looked back... "Mise-"

Then... It turned black... I felt slight pain on my right side... But... Darkness was all over me.

So... Here I am... My whole body shivers in cold... I still had dreams I wanted to pursue... But it ended soon before I started it...

"-eki!" A voice I wanted to forget was still ringing in my ears. "Damnit! Wake up!" He was already cursing. My right hand started to heat up.

Does this mean... I'm... Still alive?

"Miseki!" His voice became clearer than before. I felt my body being carried on someplace...

Just... Don't believe him anymore. Sleep away, and never wake up.

"Miseki! Hold on..." He was shaking my hand now. Then other voices were heard. Then the warm feeling vanished...

"... Will she wake up?" The boy's voice asks.

"We still don't know... Her body is completely fragile.."

"Seki-chan.." Someone was holding my hand again. The other voice sighs, then leaves...

I opened my eyes, wincing at the bright light.

"Ungh..."

"Seki?" Kaito was kneeling beside me, his hand clutching mine.

"Wh-Wha... What happened?" I groaned.

"Y-You're alive! Thank goodness!" He tackles me into a hug.

"What... Happened?"

"A car nearly killed you. I was really worried..."

I withdrew my hand away from his.

"I... I hate you, Kaito!"

"Miseki..."

"I-I... I actually fell for your stupid lies!"

"Seki, let me explain..."

"I wish you just left me ther-!"

He kissed me on the lips, gently.

"I already backed out from the marriage... I knew Meiko and her family was just using me for the fortune..." He explains thoroughly. "And I know someone who's really for me..."

He wipes my tears away, then places a peck on my lips.

"Aishiteru, Miseki."

-end.

notreallyknown.

6:43pmMay082011

* * *

><p>AN: _squeeee~!_ another... er... out-o'-boredom fic. -3- ^^ iloveyoutoo,KAITO! Marry me? X)))) Lol. I listened to Kagamine Len's Servant of Evil... But mine was in an instrumental version. :3 try to listen to it, sometime~ :D


End file.
